


My fated mate

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Eventual Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Kuroo, Romance, Slow Burn, bokuto saves him, kuroo gets hurt, minor character injury, prostitution kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bokuto finds his fated mate getting attacked by 3 betas in an alley way. From then on, his life’s been completely different
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	1. An omegas heat

**Author's Note:**

> I love bokuroo the end.

Bokuto walked through the streets as the rain poured down heavily, causing his umbrella to feel heavy.

He slid past a couple as he walked through the crowds. It was spring, but the weather didn’t seem to want to be nice.

That was kind of how Bokuto felt about his current life. 

He had a good life going. 

Good office job, nice friends, big apartment. He was even an alpha. A societal king some might say. 

But he couldn’t help but feel bitter. Like he was missing something. He had just turned 26 last month and still had no mate.

The big city felt cold and empty as families shelter inside, shielding their children from the weather. 

Bokuto wondered what he was even going out for in the first place. He looked down at his bag of groceries. A ton of meals for one.

He sighed.

A sudden crash and slam of a door in the alley way that Bokuto had been walking across pulled him from his thoughts.

A tall and slender man had fallen into the trash bags. 

Bokuto looked on as the man stumbled to his feet. He look terrified as he started to run out fo the alley.

Bokuto looked around, but nobody was around. 

The man turned looking around to see if he was being followed and stumbled again, falling to his face.

Bokuto set down his umbrella and groceries on the side of a building.

He hurried over to the man.

“Hey are y-“

“G-get away,” the black hair man yelped.

His face was dirty and his eyes looked as if they had seen the devil himself. His body was so skinny that Bokuto could see the bones clearly on his wrist. His clothes were torn in unexpected areas as well.

And-oh. 

This is an omega.

In heat.

Bokuto felt his own heart rate start to stir as the boy pushed at him.

Bokuto pushed him down suddenly.

The man punched at Bokuto’s arm, but he was so weak that it barely had an effect on Bokuto. 

“You have to run or they’ll kill you,” Kuroo finally pushed Bokuto off of him.

Bokuto’s head was spinning. His eyes were dazed and he felt like he was engulfed in this omegas sugary sweet scent. It smelt like his mother’s cookies that she made when Bokuto was a child. 

It was so strong that Bokuto felt the urge to fuck this man right here in an alley way.

Suddenly a group of men busted out of the door. 

The omega gasped terrified.

“Run,” the omega whispered to Bokuto.

Bokuto didn’t move.

He pulled himself from the enticing sweet daze that the omega had pulled him into.

These men were in a similar trance.

They must have been near the omega when he went into heat.

An omegas heat was strong for everyone, alpha or beta. 

Bokuto remember when he was younger. His mother had taught him all about secondary genders. 

The majority of people would grow to be betas, and the minorities would be alphas and omegas. 

Alphas were known for their social status. They were smart and strong, had high paying jobs. They went into a rut around every three months. This meant that they had basically a huge surge of sexual desire to breed. Bokuto was an alpha.

Betas were the majority, but god were they annoying to Bokuto. Betas can mate with omegas or alphas but it is highly unlikely that a beta will ever be able to get pregnant. They were often really reckless, everyday citizens.

Omegas got the short end of the stick. They were the most impregnatable gender. They were usually treated very badly, because of their heats. They often didn’t get jobs because of them. Heats come every 2-3 months but can be sporadic if an omega is not mated. These heats set off pheromones that attract alphas and betas.

Heats are used as an excuse most of the time for betas or alphas to rape omegas. They say that omegas do it on purpose, and that they’re asking for it. 

Bokuto had never understood why they thought like that. Omegas are still people, and rape isn’t ok. Ever. 

Bokuto’s mom was also an omega so he had always believed in equality between the three genders. 

“Hey are you listening to me! Get out of here! Quick,” the omega snapped Bokuto out of his thoughts. He stood looking at the men coming towards them.

“Ah look he thought he could run,” an ugly man yelled. 

Another man added, “don’t worry we’re gonna make you feel real good.”

Bokuto looked at the omega who was obviously terrified. 

His eyes held tears in them. His cheeks were red and he looked like he was about to pass out. This was Bokuto’s first time seeing an unmated omegas heat.

He was having trouble holding himself back.

One of the men grabbed the black haired mans arm and yanked him.

Bokuto grabbed the mans arm.

“Don’t touch him,” he snarled. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this. He didn’t even know this omega. His pheromones were wrapping around Bokuto and with every movement he felt himself growing more and more aroused.

The omega looked helpless, letting the men pull at him.

Bokuto acted without thinking.

He punched the man in the face, causing him to drop the omegas arm.

Bokuto punched the man again and again until the man fell to the ground. The second man ran up.

“What do you think your doing?” He asked.

The man punched Bokuto in the face. 

Bokuto’s face snapped back and he slammed the other man against the wall. He grabbed the collar of the mans shirt and slammed his head against the brick. 

“Don’t touch my omega,” Bokuto growled. He felt like he was high. He was moving on clouds. 

The man slumped to the ground and Bokuto turned groggily to face the omega.

He walked over and scooped the omega up.

“D-dont,” the omega pushed at him trying to keep the alpha from raping him in the middle of the street.

“I’m not gonna do anything,” the alpha gritted his teeth and he carried the omega out of the alley way.

He disregarded his umbrella but grabbed his groceries.

He carried the omega all the way to his apartment. Hands full of groceries and a half alive boy.

He threw down his groceries and held the omega who seemed to only grow worse as he got into Bokuto’s apartment.

Bokuto assumed the omega was overwhelmed with the scent in the alphas house. He pressed the omega against his chest and covered his mouth and nose so he couldn’t smell the pheromones that the omega was giving off.

The omega was freaking out, “please don’t! Please! I don’t wanna get pregnant,” he cried pushing the alpha as hard as he could.

“I won’t do anything, just sit for a while,” the alpha pushed the omega into his chest.

It really was an overwhelming feeling. The omegas heat must’ve fully started now.

The omega felt limp in Bokuto’s hold. He must’ve passed out. Bokuto leaned his chin on the omegas shoulder.

He needed to get help quick. He turned to look at the unmarked neck of the omega. He could bite it right now. 

Bokuto knew this was just the effect of the omegas heat.

He bit his arm instead. It was painful, but it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from acting on his instincts.

He pulled out his phone and called his friend.

“Come quick,” he growled in a low voice.

His friend didn’t hesitate to come over.

Akaashi walked into Bokuto’s house. 

“B-Bokuto,” he gasped. His friends arm was a bloody mess trickling blood from his arm down to his fingers and to the floor. 

A boy was unconscious in his grasp.

“What did you do to hi-“ Akaashi started but quickly realized that this omega was in heat. 

Akaashi was an alpha too, but he already had an omega mate, so this new omegas heat had no effect on him.

He leaned down to grab the omega.

Bokuto growled and grabbed the omega tighter, pulling him close to his chest.

At this point, the alpha was acting on instinct, rather than human logic. That was the power of an omegas heat.

“I’m not gonna steal him from you,” Akaashi cooed, “I’m already mates with someone remember?”

Bokuto nodded his head still biting his arm sharply. He was in a lot of pain, but it was even more painful to hold himself back this much. He wanted nothing more than to mate with this omega at this very moment.

Akaashi pulled hard at the omega while Bokuto’s guard was down. Sure enough the boy was passed out from his heat.

Akaashi wondered what he should do. Although this boy was an omega, he was quite tall and Akaashi couldn’t pick him up. He pulled the omega by his arms and dragged him into Bokuto’s room and onto the bed.

When he came back out, Bokuto had finally unhinged his mouth from his arm.

He felt himself falling out of his high. His eyes finally focused and he felt a dull ache building in his fore arm.

“What the hell is going on,” Akaashi asked as he shut the door to Bokuto’s bedroom.

He walked over to his friend and inspected the wound on his arm. Akaashi walked to Bokuto’s cabinet, grabbing the first aid kit.

“Some betas were going to rape him,” Bokuto rasped. 

“So you took him back here for what?” Akaashi asked.

“I took him back so he would be safe,” Bokuto answered.

Akaashi said nothing, but Bokuto noticed the other alphas eyebrows raise quickly. 

Akaashi bent down to his friend and started wrapping his arm up. The bite mark was a lot deep than Akaashi had expected. Bokuto’s canines must’ve dug in on instinct. His body probably thought he was marking an omega.

Bokuto felt dizzy. His head was spinning. He had never witnessed an omega in heat this close to him. He had only heard about it from friends. 

“Bokuto!”

His vision blurred and he fell back, fainting.

When Bokuto woke up he was lying on his couch. He felt dizzy as he slowly sat up.

“Akaashi?” He asked as he looked at the man in his kitchen. 

“Hey are you okay?” Akaashi asked walking over.

Bokuto turned when he heard his door open. Kenma had walked out of his bedroom with a kit that said emergency in little red letters.

Bokuto guessed that Kenma had come over when he was still sleeping.

“What’s that?” Bokuto asked the omega.

Kenma walked over to Akaashi who wrapped an arm around him.

“This is an emergency suppressant. I gave it to the boy in there. His heat will be gone when you wake up,” Kenma explained.

Bokuto nodded his head.

“Try to take it easy,” Akaashi said softly, “you lost a lot of blood.”

Bokuto looked down at his arm and remembered the events that happened prior to this. He wondered if those guys would call the cops.

He also wondered why he acted like he was that boys alpha.

He hardly knew that omega, so to call him his omega was a bit of a far reach.

Akaashi and Kenma went back to their house leaving Bokuto alone with the mysterious omega. He sat on the couch in silence wondering what the right thing to do was.

He didn’t want to go in his bedroom and wake him up, because that would be an invasion of privacy.

But he also didn’t want to just sit out in his living room and awkwardly wait for him to come out.

He sighed leaning forward.

his door silently creaked open after a while and the boy tip toed out.

He turned to see Bokuto staring at him.

“Good bye,” the boy said.

“W-Wait where are you going,” Bokuto asked confused. it was pouring rain outside and he really didn’t want him outside alone.

“Back,” the boy said.

Bokuto stood and ran in front of his door.

“You were in heat you can’t just go home,” Bokuto shook his head, “it’ll be dangerous if you go back outside alone!”

The omega sighed. 

“I didn’t say I was going home, I said I was going back,” the raven sighed. 

Bokuto took this time to get a good look at this guy. He had big bags under his eyes and unruly bed head. His hair was jet black and skin was pale, though Bokuto was sure it was suppose to be tan.

He was slender and tall but his shoulders were quite narrow. He was very pretty, even in such a malnourished state.

Bokuto didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t keep this omega here, but he couldn’t let him go. His physical appearance was a silent cry for help, but for some reason this omega denied all of Bokuto’s offers.

“Look,” the omega said, “that place I stumbled out of, its my work place.” 

“W-well it’s almost 2 am don’t you think it’s closed now?” Bokuto asked.

The boy chuckled again, “you must not have read the sign. I work at a sex bar.”

“S-sex bar?” Bokuto asked dropping his hands from the door. “Why?”

The omega turned. He seemed depressed.

“I’m an omega, duh” the boy said with a solemn grin.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to work there,” Bokuto frowned.

“It’s hard finding a job when your an omega, and I was desperate. Besides it’s not like I amount to anything else. I’m just a stupid omega.”

Bokuto cringed as the omega spoke such harsh words. It wasn’t anything Bokuto had not heard before, but it sounded absurd coming out of an omegas mouth. Bokuto wondered what caused this boy to speak so painfully about his own gender.

“Well why were you running out of the bar if you work there?” Bokuto asked moving to the side. 

“I was in heat, so I would’ve gotten attacked and probably mated by force, or they would just impregnate me, and then I wouldn’t be able to work there anymore.”

Both men were quite now. Bokuto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This omega was selling his body to make money. That was heartbreaking.

Thunder shook the house.

“Just stay for tonight,” Bokuto begged, he couldn’t bare to think about letting this man out in this weather or when he knew that there would be wandering betas or alphas looking for prey.

The omega said nothing. He shook his head.

“Please, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Bokuto asked.

“Why do you care?” The omega hissed. He was stand offish. He seemed very uncomfortable.

Bokuto stared at him with despair, “You’re right.... I don’t even know your name so I guess I shouldn’t force you to stay.”

The omega nodded his head before turning towards the door. 

Bokuto couldn’t believe he was actually just going to go.

“You’re not even gonna tell me your name?” Bokuto asked. 

“Kuroo.” The boy said. He seemed nervous to say it.

And then he was gone.

Bokuto walked back into his room. That omega didn’t even say thanks.

He crawled into the bed, where the omegas scent still sat. It was so strong. Bokuto felt himself growing hard just smelling it.

He fought against the scent, trying to suppress every urge in him to touch himself, but he began growing hot and uncomfortable. Kuroo smelt unlike any omega he had ever smelt before. Like a candle or a candy shop. 

He sighed in defeat and slid his hand down into his pants, stroking his own member. He wondered if Kuroo did this. This thought only aided in his sudden erection.

With every thought of Kuroo he felt himself getting closer.

Even though Bokuto had gotten only a glimpse of the boy, his brown eyes stuck to Bokuto’s brain like Carmel and his jet black hair that faced in every direction turn Bokuto on in an odd way.

He came.

Bokuto turned his head to the side breathlessly. He wondered if Kuroo did this to other men at the place he worked. The thought made Bokuto feel sick.

Could Kuroo be happy like that? Working at a place that only uses you for sex? It couldn’t be healthy.

The thought of Kuroo going back there made him angry.

He only felt more aggravated when he replayed the conversation they had earlier. The omega was stubborn and it irritated Bokuto, but he still found himself intrigued.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to forget about the omega he found today.

But Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn’t have dreams of the raven haired man.


	2. Well that didn’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s typos I don’t really check

For the next few weeks, Bokuto didn’t see Kuroo again. He passed by the bar a few times, but never once went in. He just couldn’t bring himself to. It seemed morally wrong.

Bokuto was taught from a young age that omegas should be respected. Without an omega, Bokuto would not have been born, and he would’ve never gotten to see Akaashi meet the love of his life, or seen little babies who look at their omega mothers and smile as if it’s the prettiest treasure they’ve seen.

He has never understood why other gender discriminated against omegas so much. 

Bokuto pondered on whether or not kuroo’s place of work was even legal. Using omegas for their bodies seemed pretty fucking unethical.

“Oh Bokuto-Chan, why the long face?” His friend smiled.

Bokuto’s face was leaned onto the table at the restaurant he was at. He ate a fry and groaned.

He sat up to look at his friends. They were all mated. It almost made him jealous. Kenma and Akaashi had fallen in love with each other the minute they met, at a computer software company. Kenma was an assistant and Akaashi had just become a manager for the district.

They were cute, Bokuto thought. He couldn’t imagine Akaashi being with anyone else. The two were basically telepathic, Akaashi could tell when Kenma was mad or happy or even nervous about things. 

Then Bokuto’s eyes peered in the direction of his other friends.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They were omega and alpha as well, and they met in grade school. The two had been best friends and it was like they couldn’t function without each other. Iwaizumi said the second he saw Oikawa he knew deep down that he was in love, but he didn’t act on his feelings until they graduated. They argued but only about trivial things, like if Oikawa was yelling to loud or if he forgot to trim his bangs again. 

Bokuto was the only single one. He wondered how he had gotten so unlucky. 

Supposedly you meet your omega, and you just somehow know they’re the one. But Bokuto hadn’t had a moment like that.

He wondered if Kuroo was something more than just an omega he found on the street. 

“It’s because Bokuto found an omega,” Akaashi smiled.

“An omega!” Oikawa stood up slamming his hands on the table.

Iwaizumi tugged at Oikawa shirt and shot him a glare. Oikawa sat, still smiling that beautiful smile of his.

“Well he wasn’t the one. Or at least I don’t think he was-“ Bokuto leaned back into his seat.

“How do you know?” Iwaizumi frowned.

“Because he left as soon as he woke up. He was very irritating to talk to and he works at that weird sex bar down the street,” Bokuto shook his head.

The alphas didn’t say anything but Bokuto could tell that the omegas felt sorry for kuroo. 

“That’s really difficult,” Oikawa said in a sorry tone, “he must not have a family.”

Bokuto put his chin on his hand and looked out the window. Usually omegas stayed with their family until they were mated with, just because it’s safer and they don’t need to worry about working.

“I’m pretty sure the workers at that bar get to live there though, as long as they’re making money. He told me it was his only option,” Bokuto added, shrugging his shoulders.

Kenma then spoke up, “you know, I find it odd that he went into heat though, because usually they don’t hire workers who don’t take birth control. That’s gotta be really tough for that omega.”

“Kuroo. His name is Kuroo.” Bokuto corrected.

The table was silent for a while. Bokuto cringed at the fact that his friends felt bad for Kuroo. It embarrassed Bokuto for some reason. Not because Kuroo worked there, though that did bother him, but because it was a poor reflection of himself, because he wasn’t doing anything to get Kuroo out of there.

“you really don’t think he’s the one? Your fated mate?” Akaashi cut through the silence.

Bokuto shot his best friend a look. Akaashi had known Bokuto the longest. He had seen Bokuto go through heart break after heart break, so he knew how sensitive Bokuto was about these situations.

“It’s just cause I saw the way you were acting when he was in heat. It seemed like you would’ve killed me if I went near him,” Akaashi added.

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed a familiar face.

Kuroo was walking towards their table. Bokuto analyzed the omega as he walked towards them, he looked a lot prettier than the other night. 

His hair was less crazy, but it still held a bedhead state. His eyes were much perkier, as if he finally got a good nights rest, and he held a small blush as he walked.

“K-kuroo?” Bokuto stuttered. He felt himself getting nervous.

His friends turned to look as Kuroo stood in front of them.

“Hey, I’m glad I found you,” the omega smiled a soft, and almost crooked grin. Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of it, it wasn’t perfect, but for Bokuto it was the prettiest smile he’d ever seen.

When Bokuto didn’t say anything Kuroo continued, “uhm, thank you for the other day, I really needed it,” he blushed.

Bokuto’s eyes darted to look anywhere but kuroo. Why on earth was he so nervous. He could feel Akaashi smirking at him and felt the others staring in confusion. 

Bokuto literally could not speak. This had to be the prettiest person he had ever met. Even prettier than Oikawa. 

Kuroo raised one brow when Bokuto didn’t answer and then turned to look at oikawa.

“He’s just nervous because he’s in love with yo-,” Oikawa whispered with a sly grin before earning a hard elbow to the ribs.

“Uhhh okay,” Kuroo smiled confused. He was honestly really uncomfortable. It was already embarrassing enough to have to thank this man, but now he wasn’t even talking to him.

He turned his eyes to see the other two men, who seemed really familiar. He could quite make out why he knew them, but he did.

Suddenly it clicked, “o-oh, Kenma,” Kuroo dug into his pocket, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

“Thank you for the suppressant,” Kuroo handed the smaller man the money.

“You don’t have to give me this,” Kenma shook his head.

“No, I do, I know it’s expensive.” Kuroo shook his head smiling. 

Bokuto was still staring at Kuroo like an idiot.

“Um,” Bokuto started but really didn’t know what to say.

Kuroo turned and smiled uncomfortably, “look you don’t have to say anything, I know you’re really uncomfortable. I would be too.”

What? What did that mean? Why’d he say that? Bokuto couldn’t think straight.

Kuroo turned on his feet when Bokuto said nothing else. 

Once he left, Bokuto felt his friends glaring daggers at him.

“Bokuto... you didn’t say anything,” Iwaizumi cringed as he rubbed his face.

“That was painful to watch,” Akaashi added.

“Why didn’t you kiss him,” Oikawa raised his brows.

Bokuto looked at them like they were crazy, “did you guys see how pretty he was! What the hell was I suppose to say?”

His friends laughed.

“He was a lot nicer today, less hostile,” Kenma said before sipping his soda.

“Yeah it was really cute,” Bokuto blushed.

Akaashi looked at him with knowing eyes, “still don’t think he’s you’re fated mate?”

The rest of the week Kuroo vanished from Bokuto’s existence again. Bokuto would walk to work and look at the bar where Kuroo worked. It taunted him.

He wondered what Kuroo was doing. Hopefully nothing, maybe laying in bed with a nice blanket and not having sex with other alphas. That’s what Bokuto hoped.

He spent his nights thinking long and hard about what Akaashi said. Could it be Kuroo? Bokuto was so unsure. How could his omega be someone as pretty as Kuroo? 

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up at the tv. It was playing some stupid romance movie. He looked at the woman on the screen. Ugly, he thought.

Kuroo was much prettier. Kuroo was the type of person who still looked pretty even when they had fallen on top of a bag of garbage in the rain. 

Bokuto stood up suddenly. His feet started moving on their own and suddenly he was out the door of his apartment and on the street that led to the bar.

When he walked in, regret fell to the pit of his stomach like a rock.

He felt dirty as soon as he walked in.

There was nothing wrong with the place, it was actually quite a nice lobby area, sort of like a hotel. But Bokuto felt like a horrible, horrible alpha for walking in there.

He just wanted to see Kuroo.

He walked up to the front desk where a really pretty lady sat. She smiled politely at him.

“Have you stayed with us before?”

“No,” Bokuto snapped. He hadn’t meant to, but he felt tense. 

The woman smiled politely, “who would you like to visit tonight?”

“Umm, k-Kuroo,” Bokuto answered nervously.

The lady clicked away at her computer silently. Bokuto felt like he was dying. This was so wrong. How is this a thing? Why is this lady helping?

“We can fit you in for a 20 minute appointment tonight, in about 7 minutes!”

Bokuto nodded his head. He felt so out of place.

The woman motioned for him to have a seat and told Bokuto that they would call for him when the room was ready. 

When they called his name, Bokuto walked down a hall to a room where there was a large bed with condoms and lube on the night stand. He shook his head in disgust.

Bokuto sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Kuroo to enter. He took a long time, leaving Bokuto all to his thoughts.

He could not believe Kuroo was doing this. What should he tell Kuroo? What would Kuroo think when we saw him?

He looked up as the door opened.

Kuroo was in a white button up shirt, but it was unbuttoned and he only wore short, boxer briefs.

“You again?” Kuroo smiled in a seductive tone. 

He made his way over to Bokuto, pushing his knee between Bokuto’s legs and rubbing it up against Bokuto’s dick.

Bokuto knew perfectly well what was going on. This was an act. Kuroo had to do this to everyone. But for some reason, that wouldn’t stop Bokuto from getting a hard on.

“What can I do for you?” Kuroo whispered in Bokuto’s ear.

On impulse Bokuto pushed Kuroo away from him, causing the omega to stumble onto his ass.

Bokuto could see the fear that struck in Kuroo’s eyes, but only for a brief second.

Why was Kuroo doing this if he was scared of another man pushing him around? Of course Bokuto didn’t mean to knock Kuroo down though. He just needed to get him away from him before Bokuto did something he shouldn’t.

“S-sorry,” Bokuto apologized pulling kuroo’s arm to help him up.

Kuroo didn’t say a word. He didn’t even look at Bokuto.

“Why’re you following me,” Kuroo asked snapping his arm away from Bokuto.

Bokuto frowned, “I’m not.”

“Yes you are! You know I work here!”

“I came here to tell you to stop!” Bokuto shouted back, growing angry.

Kuroo glared daggers at Bokuto and when the alpha tried to grab his arm again, Kuroo pushed him away as hard as he could.

Of course Kuroo was weak, because he was an omega, so his push had no effect on Bokuto.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the arms and shoved him on the bed hard. Then he held kuroo’s shoulders, desperate to get the omega to calm down and listen.

“Get off me,” Kuroo tried moving his arms out of the stronger mans grip, “You’re just like every other alpha, pushing around the omega and taking advantage of them!”

That was like a slap to Bokuto’s face. This was not what he wanted to have happen. 

He was suppose to be telling Kuroo that he was infatuated with the omega, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was suppose to tell Kuroo that earlier today he couldn’t talk because Bokuto was baffled at just how beautiful Kuroo looked.

Kuroo wasn’t suppose to be spitting venom at Bokuto. That was the opposite of what Bokuto wanted. But for some reason, rage over came Bokuto. 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t saying the right things to Kuroo. But It was more so because Kuroo grouped Bokuto in with all of the other alphas in the world, that took advantage of the omegas and made them feel like dirt.

“I’m not taking advantage of you,” Bokuto growled as he held Kuroo down.

He could still see the fear in Kuroo’s eyes. Almost like he was begging Bokuto not to touch him. Begging Bokuto for help even though Kuroo said he didn’t want Bokuto’s help.

It infuriated Bokuto to think about. If Kuroo was looking at Bokuto like this, he was undoubtably looking at the other alphas who’ve touch him.

“If you’re so scared of doing shit like this why’re you even hear?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo had broke one had free and was trying to pry Bokuto’s had from his wrist.

Bokuto held on tighter, “stop punishing yourself and just quit this. You don’t have to do this. It’s not good for yo-“

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed off the walls.

Kuroo had smacked Bokuto in the face. 

Hard.

Bokuto could feel it burning and turning red. He let go of Kuroo and stood up.

Kuroo sat up, “you don’t know anything about me, and I don’t even know you! Go away.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, gripping his check that ached.

Kuroo looked terrified. Like he was going to cry if Bokuto continued. 

“My names fucking Koutarou Bokuto,” he said quietly before turning and leaving.

He wasn’t sure why he even told Kuroo his name, given the fact that Bokuto had ruined any chance he had with the omega now. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t have a mate. Maybe it had nothing to do with fate at all. Perhaps it was Bokuto’s own fault for being this way. He probably deserved to be alone and this is the universes way of telling him he is never going to find true love.

He marched down the hall and through the lobby.

“How was you’re stay?” The woman asked as Bokuto walked in.

“You know, maybe y’all should provide birth control for omegas since you’re manipulating their bodies and ruining their lives. It’s the least you could do,” Bokuto hissed before storming out of the bar. 

The woman stood with eyes wide.

Kuroo felt like he was hyperventilating. He couldn’t even explain what had just happened.

He sat on the bed holding back tears that foreshadowed waterfalls.

Bokuto had seen right through him.

Of course Kuroo was scared. It’s always scary having sex with new people, that’s just the way life goes. But it’s even more terrifying knowing that you’re an omega and at any second an alpha could mark you and force you to stay with them for the rest of their lives.

It’s scary to think about. That Bokuto man. He was strong and he spoke the truth so confidently that it scared Kuroo. 

But he also smelled nice. His scent reminded him of a forest or a Christmas tree. Kuroo felt like he was engulfed in it. He felt like the Bokuto man could swallow him up in it and Kuroo would not have been able to stop him.

And The Bokuto boy looked nice too. He had nice teeth and tan skin. His build was muscular and his hair was a muttled mess of silver and black. 

Kuroo swallowed hard. He had never felt this way about a client. Usually alphas were disgusting and over powering, but Bokuto wasn’t disgusting.

He had just seen right through Kuroo, and that was truly horrific. Kuroo wasn’t ready to hear his own truth.

Bokuto was also the one that protected Kuroo when he was in heat and was being chased by those betas. So Bokuto wasn’t a bad guy. Kuroo was just a stupid omega.

The door creaked open and for some strange reason, Kuroo prayed that it was Bokuto again.

“Tetsurou Kuroo?” A young woman walked in. Kuroo vaguely remembered her working at the front desk. She did a lot of his bosses errands.

Kuroo looked over at her, trying to recollect himself.

She smiled.

“You’re fired for violating our guidelines of safe sexual intercourse.”


	3. We’re friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still didn’t spell check oops bare with me

Bokuto looked in the mirror. It was the next morning, and the bruises from kuroo’s slap were starting to form.

He was suppose to hang out with his friends today. They would probably ask what happened. But what would he tell them? 

A ring at the door pulled him from the mirror and he greeted his friends who walked in. 

“What happened to you face?” Oikawa asked eyes wide.

All eyes gravitated towards the hand shaped mark on Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto wasn’t sure where to start. Did he really have to tell them what happened?

The thing was, Kuroo didn’t really do anything wrong. Bokuto was the one who wanted to see him, and all he ended up doing was yelling at Kuroo and pushing him around.

It made Bokuto feel terrible.

“I went to see Kuroo last night, to try and convince him to leave his job, but I ended up getting into a fight with him.”

“He hit you?” Akaashi gasped looking at the marks. 

It wasn’t a very common thing for omegas to really fight back, most of the time they were really passive unless they felt really threatened.

“I think I really scared him. I was kinda mean. He was just protecting himself,” Bokuto sighed scratching the back of his neck.

His friend didn’t know what to say. It was unlike Bokuto to be mean. It just wasn’t in his blood. 

“Bokuto, I think your heart was probably in the right place, right?” Kenma asked patting his friends back.

Bokuto nodded his head, though he couldn’t help but feel like a horrible alpha. 

Iwaizumi turned on the tv and Akaashi grabbed a few beers from the fridge. 

“Well todays suppose to be a fun day, so try not to think about it,” Oikawa smiled as he grabbed himself a beer as well. 

Bokuto faked a smile and sat down.

Kuroo was beyond frustrated. He had no where to go, no one to call, and nobody to comfort him. 

He checked his bank account. He had only enough to stay a few nights at a cheap hotel.

Kuroo sighed as he walked. Bokuto was a real jerk for snitching on Kuroo. He wasn’t sure what Bokuto had said, but Kuroo figured he’d told the woman he wasn’t on birth control, which every employee at the bar is suppose to have if they want to work there.

Birth control was really expensive though. Kuroo didn’t have the money for it yet. He was going to buy it once he got a few more pay checks in the bank, but it didn’t matter anymore. 

He walked down the sidewalk toward the apartment that Bokuto had taken him to that night that he was in heat. He glared at it. 

Kuroo gripped his bag tightly. He was lucky that he only had to move his clothes out of the bar he lived at, but that also meant he wouldn’t have any furniture once he got his own place.

That just meant he would have to buy furniture. Which requires money. And u can’t get money without a job. And Bokuto got Kuroo fired. 

Kuroo felt his face burn as he stopped on the side walk, debating on wether or not he should march up to Bokuto and stand up for himself.

On one hand, it wasn’t really Bokuto’s fault, because Kuroo was the one lying.

On the other hand, Bokuto was being a total jerk last night and didn’t even give Kuroo a reason why. 

When Kuroo looked up he was suddenly already at Bokuto’s door. He must’ve unconsciously walked there anyways.

He moved his hand up to ring the door bell but got nervous. Why was he nervous? It’s just some alpha jerk who wanted Kuroo to feel like shit. So why did Kuroo care about how Bokuto would feel when he found out he took kuroo’s job?

Kuroo pressed his mouth into a thin line. He dropped his hand and was about to turn and leave when the door opened. 

Bokuto stood shocked at the door way. He was holding a bag of trash, as if he was about to go take it out.

Kuroo froze, eyes wide and mouth half way opened. He could see Bokuto’s friends inside staring at him.

Kuroo’s words bubbled to the front of his throat, and he knew it would come out warily, but if he just said what he needed to say he could leave.

“Kuroo, I’m really sor-“

“You got me fired.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “what? How?”

“You told them I wasn’t on birth control,” Kuroo frowned. He felt his eyes start to tear up, but he didn’t want the alpha to see him cry.

“So now I don’t have a job or a house or any money,” Kuroo added before turning quickly to leave.

“Kuroo Wait,” Bokuto yelled following him down the steps.

“Should we follow them?” Oikawa asked peering out the door.

Akaashi shrugged.

Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s wrist gently, and cringed when Kuroo let out a small yelp. Bokuto really was scary Kuroo.

“Kuroo I’m so sorry, for everything,” Bokuto apologized. He rubbed his face with his spare hand.

Kuroo said nothing. Unsure of what to say. He felt like a loose canon. Like at any moment he would burst and it wouldn’t be on purpose. 

He looked down at the ground, never had he ever heard an alpha apologize to him, “thank you.”

Kuroo pulled his arm free of Bokuto and walked away.

Bokuto followed quickly, “hang on.”

Kuroo turned again, Carmel eyes melting in the gloomy grey clouds. 

“Why are you bothering me?” Kuroo groaned.

“I wanna be friends,” Bokuto said in a tone that Kuroo didn’t quite understand. He sounded defeated. Like maybe he wanted something else, but Kuroo couldn’t tell what.

Kuroo bit hit bottom lip and looked at the man. What the hell was up with him, why wouldn’t he give up?

The wind blew and Kuroo was once again engulfed by the woodsy scent that only Bokuto held. 

“Okay,” Kuroo said in a trance. He felt like there was no way he could say no.

He watched Bokuto smile. It was quite a sight. Really big and showed all of his teeth. It made kuroo’s heart skip a beat. 

“But no more messing with me and stealing my jobs,” Kuroo added with his own small smile.

Bokuto nodded his head, “I’m sorry. I had lashed out and told the front desk lady that she should at least provide birth control to the people she’s taking advantage of.”

Kuroo’s breath stopped. His eyes were wide as he listened to the man. It was incredibly weird to hear someone standing up for him. It almost felt like a big gush of relief for Kuroo, because someone was finally on his side. 

He wanted to hug Bokuto. But he didn’t.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said again earnestly. 

Bokuto nodded his head again and Kuroo turned to take his leave.

“Where will you go?” Bokuto asked.

“I dunno,” Kuroo shrugged.

And then he turned the corner, leaving Bokuto alone again.

Two days had past since Bokuto and kuroo had became friends. In those two days, Kuroo had applied to four jobs and gotten denied all of them. It was hard to find a job when you were an omega, because every month omegas got their heat, which is a breeding period and it keeps them from working for that whole week.

Kuroo sighed walking down the street, his stomach growled. Lately he had only been eating what was free at the hotel in the mornings. He read the signs of all the fast food restaurants, his mouth watering as the smell wafted towards him.

“Kuroo!” 

Kuroo turned to see Bokuto, along with Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking down the street.

Kuroo waved to them, not expecting them to walk towards him.

Oikawa actually hugged him, which was weird.

“Kuroo come shop with us,” Oikawa smiled excitedly, “iwa said he was spoiling me today.”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “i said we’d get you new shoes, I’m not spoiling you.”

Kuroo smiled at that. It was obvious that Iwaizumi would spend all of his money on Oikawa if he could, but that alpha would probably never admit that.

“Ah I’m actually looking for a job today, so I don’t know if I can,” Kuroo said nicely.

Kuroo’s eyes turned to look at Bokuto. He looked disappointed in Kuroo’s answer. 

“Hi,” Bokuto smiled. 

Kuroo’s heart jumped, “hey.”

Bokuto looked nice, Kuroo decided. It made his stomach feel all funny and he felt like his face would heat up.

Bokuto himself was nervous about what to say. He didn’t want to say anything to upset the omega.

Kuroo stomach made a loud, low growl, breaking the silence between them. 

“Hungry?” Bokuto laughed. 

It was a full whole hearted laugh that sent chills down Kuroo’s spin. It made Kuroo’s own heart feel full.

Kuroo blushed, “yeah,” he laughed. 

“Do you wanna grab lunch with us?” Iwaizumi asked the two of them.

Bokuto looked to Kuroo, his eyes begged for him to say yes. 

“Please come,” Bokuto smiled.

His eyes were a soft golden color. Sort of like the sun. They were so bright on such a gloomy day like today.

Kuroo knew he really didn’t have the money for food right now, but he really wanted to join them. Maybe he just wouldn’t eat. Though that could be embarrassing for him.

“I’ll pay,” Bokuto smiled. He grabbed kuroo’s hand and tugged him along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Kuroo blushed as he looked at the way their hands linked. It felt like no other hand would ever fit in Kuroo’s the way Bokuto’s did now.

They ended up going to a pizza restaurant and splitting a large pizza.

Kuroo decided he enjoyed being around Oikawa. He was a very confident and self centered omega, but he also had a caring side. 

Oikawa was the type of friend who knew what he wanted, and helped you know what you wanted too. 

“Kuroo, are you okay,” Bokuto asked. The two had sat side by side in the booth.

Kuroo smiled and nodded. When he turned to look at Bokuto, their faces were really close. Kuroo had never seen this alpha so close up.

His eyes were even prettier than he’d thought. A gleaming golden with flakes of sunshine towards the pupil. Bokuto’s nose was perfectly bent and got skinnier as it reached its point. His eyelashes were short, but still whispy if possible. His face held smile lines as well. Bokuto must’ve had a very happy upbringing, full of laughs and smiles.

Kuroo quickly turned away, trying his hardest not to smile.

Why did Bokuto make him feel this way.

After that day, Kuroo walked himself back to his hotel, feeling good about the new friends he had found.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he accidentally ran into another man walking in the opposite direction.

“S-sor-“ Kuroo started but stopped when he got a swift blow to the face.

The impact was enough to knock him flat on his ass.

“Stupid omega,” the man growled as he looked down at Kuroo, “watch where your walking.”

The man left after that and Kuroo thanked god that it was just a punch in the face. 

He didn’t deserve a punch in the face though. Yeah, maybe Kuroo should have payed a bit more attention, and maybe he should not have been looking at the ground, but that stupid man did have to punch him for it.

Kuroo unlocked the door to his room. 

He sighed. That’s what he deserves though, for being an omega. Alphas are allowed to treat omegas like shit.

Kuroo wondered if Bokuto would have done that to an omega.

Probably.

All alphas are the same, he thought as he closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the aching on his face from the mans fist.


	4. He is my fate?

The next morning Bokuto woke up in a good mood. He felt like yesterday had erased some of the issues that him and Kuroo had.

It seemed like Kuroo was having a good time most of the night.

Maybe Kuroo would realize soon that Bokuto isn’t like every other alpha. Bokuto hoped that one day Kuroo would feel the same as Bokuto.

For now, friendship was good enough for Bokuto. As long as Kuroo was happy and he could see kuroo’s face.

When Kuroo woke up, his face was swollen and bruised. There was no way he would be able to look for jobs today. 

He had to check out of his hotel today too. He sighed. There was no where for him to go, and his bank account was empty.

Kuroo packed up his bag and left the hotel for the last time around 2 o’clock. He was able to scrounge up enough money to buy himself a water bottle. 

He wandered around town all day, wondering where he should apply. He spent almost the entire afternoon just looking for different jobs.

As he walked down the street, it began to rain and only shortly after he noticed how heavy the rain had gotten, he also notice that a man was following him.

How long had that man been walking the same way Kuroo was.

It was starting to freak Kuroo out. He had been walking for over an hour at this point. He looked at his watch. It was already 7pm.

He desperately looked for a shop that was open, but nothing was open anymore. It was Sunday so shops closed down early. 

When Kuroo turned the corner the street was entirely empty. Everyone must’ve been inside, since it was raining. The man was still following him. 

Kuroo wasn’t sure what to do. There was no where for Kuroo to go. In a desperate attempt, Kuroo made a run for it.

He sprinted as fast as he could taking turns in different directions. He could hear the man running after him, following him.

Kuroo turned into a alley way but tripped over a trash bag that had been torn open. When he tried to stand it was too late. 

The man had caught up and held Kuroo down. His face was smashed into the concrete.

“Don’t touch me,” Kuroo shook himself, trying to get the man off of him, but it was no use.

He turned to get a good look at him. This was a beta. A hungry one too, he must’ve been desperate.

The man was quick to try and tear off Kuroo clothes and if Kuroo had been the old him, he probably would have let him to do it.

But for some reason Kuroo didn’t want this at all. Not that he had before, but the old Kuroo had gotten used to being used.

Kuroo pushed the man off of him and tried getting up to run. The man grabbed his foot and pull him back down to the ground. 

Kuroo groaned in pain. His elbows had for sure been skinned against the concrete.

He could feel his skin dampen, but he wasn’t sure if it was rain or blood.

He felt his eyes start to well up. He didn’t want this with all of his heart. He didn’t want anyone to touch him anymore.

He kicked at the man, earning himself another punch to the face. The bruise would be worse tomorrow.

His head was starting to feel dizzy. 

For some reason, all he could think of was Bokuto. 

This man was touching him and it wasn’t Bokuto.

This man was hurting him. And Bokuto would never do that.

He was passing out, and Bokuto wouldnt ever find him in this alley behind a stupid bakery.

Maybe he’d die here. Then Bokuto would never see him again.

Kuroo didn’t want that.

He wanted Bokuto.

His eyes began to shut, slowly losing consciousness. He heard the chime of a bell from one of the shops open, and four people walked out.

They said something loudly, almost like they were screaming at Kuroo and then the beta that was attacking him ran away.

Kuroo felt himself about to fall asleep but for some reason he wasn’t. His head was murky. Had he hit it?

The people had walked up to him, grabbing at his arms. 

Kuroo began to shout, backing up against the wall so that the people couldn’t touch him. He couldn’t remember anyone at this moment, he didn’t know if he knew them or not. But they looked deeply concerned. One rather pretty boy was crying. 

Kuroo kept his head hidden from them, deep in the safely of his own arms. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t.

He didn’t want them to touch him. 

He didn’t want to be touched by anyone.

Unless it was Bokuto.

Bokuto’s phone rang at around 7:15. 

“Hey Kenma,” 

“You need to come quick,” Kenma shouted just voice sounded distressed.

“What? What’s going on,” Bokuto asked already on his feet. Had Akaashi hurt himself?

“Some beta just attack Kuroo I’m on the side of the bakery, please hurry.”

Bokuto was out of his apartment in seconds.

“Kuroo are you okay,” Kenma asked trying to approach the beaten man. He had bruises all over his face taking up most of his cheek. 

Kuroo yelped when Kenma leaned down.

“Please don’t,” his voice trembled. He was terrified.

“He’s in shock Kenma, he probably can’t even tell it’s you right now,” Akaashi grabbed at Kenma’s shoulder.

“Kuroo,” Oikawa cried. The minute he saw blood dripping off of kuroo’s elbows, chin and lip, he started crying.

Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa tightly. Holding his trembling boyfriend.

He turned to look on the street, praying that Bokuto would be here.

Iwaizumi thanked god as he saw Bokuto sprinting through the heavy raining. The streets were flooding at this point. Bokuto’s hair was sticking to his face.

“Where is he,” Bokuto said breathlessly.

Iwaizumi held his own omega tighter as he cried, and tilted his head to the alley way.

When Bokuto turned his heart fell to his ass. Kuroo was bleeding everywhere and he could see the boy trembling. His shirt was torn in various different spots and blood covered it.

Bokuto walked closer to him.

“We haven’t been able to help him, he’s petrified right now,” Akaashi spoke softly as he crouched in front of Kuroo.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked softly.

Kuroo’s body jumped. His head was spinning. It’s Bokuto your safe again. He’s here. It’s Bokuto. Get to Bokuto.

Bokuto leaned his knees on the concrete ignoring the dirt and water that would soak into them.

“Kuroo it’s okay I have you,” Bokuto said softly. He felt his own eyes start to tear up, but he couldn’t cry. This wasn’t about him, this was Kuroo.

Kuroo felt himself start to choke as tears finally escaped. He didn’t know anything other than Bokuto in that moment. He wondered why his head automatically thought of Bokuto when he seeked comfort.

“Bokuto,” he cried, extending his arms out to the alpha in front of him. 

Bokuto grabbed the omega tightly pulling him into a hug. They sat there for what felt like an hour. Kuroo was crying hysterically.

Bokuto just held him tightly stroking the boys hair and let his bloody arms soak into his shirt.

After a while, Akaashi asked, “where are you going to take him?” 

“Koutarou you have to take him to your house,” Oikawa said shakily. His own tears subsided and now he held Iwaizumi’s hand tightly. 

“I’m gonna,” Bokuto nodded. He turned to look at the omega who seemed to have calmed down.

“Kuroo I’m gonna lift you,” Bokuto spoke softly and delicately, as if Kuroo would shatter if he talked too loud. 

Kuroo said nothing. His head had cleared up. He continued to hug Bokuto, arms wrapped tightly around the alphas neck. He looked forward to see Kenma and Akaashi who looked extremely concerned.

He assumed his face looked fucked up. He felt Bokuto lift him up with ease and for some reason, Kuroo felt safe in the hold. It was familiar.

He turned to lay his face on Bokuto’s shoulder. He noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing next to Bokuto as he walked.

Oikawa must’ve been crying. It was hard to tell in the pouring rain. Kuroo wanted to reach out to them. He wanted to tell them he would be fine and not to worry, but he felt paralyzed with fear. He felt like if he moved at all in Bokuto’s grasp, Kuroo would some how be in danger. 

So Kuroo sat stiff in Bokuto’s grasp for the entire walk to Bokuto’s apartment.

Bokuto walked into his apartment and straight to the bathroom. He set down the omega who was bloody and bruised.

“You need to take a shower,” Bokuto said softly, holding the omegas shoulders. 

The omegas said nothing, but he stood up from the side of the tub and nodded his head. 

Bokuto turned on the shower and grabbed a towel from the closet.

He inspected the omegas arms and face. The bleeding had stopped, and dried blood sat on the boys skin.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Bokuto said placing a hand on kuroo’s arm, before walking to leave.

“B-Bokuto,” Kuroo stuttered.

Bokuto turned to look at the omega who still look terrified.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here now,” Bokuto comforted the omega. 

Kuroo nodded his head. It felt good to be soothed.

“Can you stand by the door,” Kuroo asked. He felt pitiful, but he was terrified.

Bokuto swallowed hard, “of course,” Bokuto nodded.

He shut the door and stood outside of it. Bokuto felt horrible for the omega. He looked truly miserable. 

Bokuto hated that Kuroo got hurt. He hated even more that he wasn’t there to save him on time.

When Bokuto heard the water stop, he turned. Kuroo had wrapped himself in a towel, and Bokuto tried his best not to smile and how cute the boys hair was when it was down.

Bokuto handed him some of his own clothes, “here these are dry. I’ll put your clothes in the washer and dryer tonight.”

Kuroo nodded his head, “thanks.”

Kuroo pulled on the shirt and Bokuto turned so he could change into the shorts. After than Bokuto motioned for the boy to follow. He took Kuroo to Bokuto’s bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“I’m gonna clean your cuts, okay,” Bokuto said softly.

Kuroo nodded. It was quiet between the two, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It felt safe. Kuroo trusted Bokuto for some reason.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo swallowed hard as Bokuto continued to clean his elbow.

Bokuto furrowed his brows and looked at Kuroo, “Dont be sorry, this wasn’t your fault at all.”

To Kuroo, Bokuto’s words meant more than he knew. His kindness was so strong that it made Kuroo feel ways that he probably shouldn’t.

When Bokuto finished, he told Kuroo he could sleep in the bed and that he would lay on the couch. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but tear up. Bokuto was beyond kind to him. He was so unlike the other alphas. It scared Kuroo.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said from the bed.

Bokuto turned, he has been at the door about to go lay on the couch.

“My names Tetsurou,” he blushed from the bed. He didn’t know why he told Bokuto, but he felt like the man deserved to know.

“Tetsu, huh,” Bokuto smiled softly, “I like that.”

Kuroo would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest when he said that.

When Kuroo woke up his head was dizzy. He must’ve hit his head really hard when he fell. He rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head and ground when he looked at the bandages that were wrapped on his elbow.

He stretched out on the large bed, that had to have been the nicest sleep he has had in forever. Slowly the omega got to his feet, making his way over to the door that was slightly cracked. 

The tv was on, and the weather man was telling the forecast for the week. More rain, much to Kuroo anger. Spring really sucked sometimes.

Grabbing the remote, Kuroo clicked the tv, changing the channels and walking to the big arm chair. He looked on the couch and saw a sleep Bokuto, obviously too big for the sofa.

Kuroo wondered if the man had slept well on it. Suddenly Kuroo felt bad for enjoying his sleep last night.

Waking closer to the man, Kuroo analyzed his sleeping face. Kuroo brushed the mans face with the back of his hand, then blushed and quickly turned away.

Why was he touching Bokuto’s face? That’s like... weird.

Kuroo stood in front of the sleeping man, thinking of what to do. He kind of wanted to talk to Bokuto, but at the same time he didn’t wanna wake him up.

But he ended up waking him up.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said in a loud voice. It echoed through the quietness of the apartment. The tv was a dull background noise.

Kuroo watched as Bokuto’s eyes scrunched up and then opened.

After a few blinks, Bokuto was up, sit up and moving to Kuroo.

“Are you okay? How long have you been awake? Did you eat yet?”

Bokuto’s eyes traveled everywhere, making sure Kuroo hadn’t hurt himself while he was sleeping. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Why’re you smiling like that,” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto laughed, covering his grin with his forearm, “my clothes are pretty big on you.”

Now Kuroo was blushing. It was weird, Bokuto was the same height as Kuroo, but he was definitely...thicker?

Like more muscles and more body weight, Kuroo thought.

Looking down, Kuroo smiled. The two were in a domestic situation it seemed. Bokuto’s big muscular legs were placed on either side of kuroo’s much skinnier ones where he stood.

Kuroo shook his head, “so how much do I owe you? For stay the night?”

“Owe me? You don’t owe me anything, we’re friends.”

Kuroo nodded, “well I’ll be out of your hair soon Dont worry, I’m going to look for more jobs today.”

The alpha nodded, though he could hide that he was upset to hear that. He was hoping Kuroo would stay a little longer. Not just for his safety, but because Bokuto really enjoyed being around Kuroo.

He watched as the omega backed away from his spot between Bokuto’s legs and moved toward the kitchen. Oh god. Please don’t look in the fridge.

“Since I can’t pay you back for last night, I’ll make some breakfast.”

“Uhhh about that.”

Kuroo opened the fridge. It was pretty empty. A few boxes of left over take out, a carton of milk and a few bottles of beer. He frowned, then opened the freezer, which was filled with microwaveable meals for one.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo turned with a smile, “your fridge looks like what mine looks like, and I’m homeless.”

Bokuto laughed as he stood from his couch. He walked until he was behind the omega, leaning his chin on kuroo’s shoulder to look in the freezer as well.

Kuroo was blushing. 

“Yeah, we should probably go grocery shopping today.”

“We?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto smiled, “we can look for places that are hiring as well.”

Kuroo held onto the cart as Bokuto pushed it through the store. He could feel the looks from everyone else. Kuroo didn’t really mind, he would probably look too if he saw an omega who had a bruised face and bandages all over his arm.

What Kuroo couldn’t see was that Bokuto was staring as well. The man was in one of Bokuto’s own shirts, but Kuroo decided he would need to wear his own pants from last night if they were going out in public. 

The omega had seemed a lot happier despite being assaulted the night before. Bokuto watched as the raven haired boy looked through the shelves, picking out his favorite bread.

“This ones good because it’s cheap and yum- are you staring at me?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “what no i was looking at the bread.”

“Man you must really like bread, it looked like you were in love,” Kuroo laughed as he put it in the cart. 

Yeah, Bokuto thought. It’s bread that he loves. Not the omega in front of him.

As they got frozen section, Bokuto went to grab a stack of microwave meals.

Kuroo laughed as he watched the man grab what seemed like the entire stock of microwaveable meals.

“Bokuto, you can’t eat that it’s not healthy.”

“Mmm it’s been working for 5 years,” Bokuto argued as he started pushing the cart.

Kuroo pulled it back. 

Bokuto frowned looking at the boy. What was he doing?

The omega grabbed one frozen meal and placed it back on the shelf, then another, and another, and another until the stack was almost back where it belonged.

Bokuto went to grab the package from kuroo’s hand, but Kuroo pulled it away quick.

“Gimme”

Bokuto tried snatching it again but couldn’t. He couldn’t help but grin at the childish game that the two had fallen into.

“Eh eh no more microwave meals!”

The two had started laughing in the middle of the aisle as Kuroo hid the frozen meal in his arms. 

As a final attempted Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s waist pulling him toward Bokuto and grabbed the box out of his hand.

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as Bokuto pulled the box from his hand. 

When he turned, Bokuto caught a glimpse of the crooked, but pearly smile that Kuroo had plastered on his face. His cheeks were a rosy color, probably from standing in the freezer section for too long and his eyes were the same buttery hazelnut that Bokuto remembered. The bruises on his face were no match for the beauty that Kuroo held.

And that’s when Bokuto realized that he was absolutely, undoubtedly fated to be with this omega.

He couldn’t help but stare longer as the omega giggled over something that wasn’t even that funny to begin with. The boys laugh was so contagious that Bokuto himself started to laugh with him and before they knew it, they were holding onto each other for support as they poured out their lungs of laughter. 

Bokuto wondered if Kuroo felt it too. The sting in his heart of finally meeting his fated mate.

The two walked back to Bokuto’s apartment together, both holding a bag of groceries. 

It was nice to have another person with you to hold groceries. Bokuto started aimlessly at the shops next to him, only stopping when he found a familiar area.

“This is where I save you the first time. Remember?” He grinned.

Kuroo looked at the spot. It was such a scary time when that happened. Kuroo had honestly thought he was going to get raped. But thank god Bokuto was there. Kuroo couldn’t help but smiled.

“Ah,Bokuto’s always saving me. My super hero,” he laughed before continuing to walk.

A blush spread across Bokuto’s face before he continued walking as well. He averted his gaze to the shops across the street. Maybe Kuroo could work in one of these.

The problem was that the small shops like this didn’t pay very much, so Kuroo probably wouldn’t be able to get his own place for a really long time. Though, a low paying job is better than no job at all.

“Kuroo, you should see if any of those jobs are hiring.”

Kuroo turned to look at the shops Bokuto had pointed at. He shrugged his shoulders to the alpha, and walked across the empty street.

When he walked in to one of the places, Bokuto followed, waiting at the door for his omega. Wait no. The omega. Not his omega. He wasn’t Bokuto’s omega, The man thought.

It was a small bakery, with open seating and colorful interior. Bokuto would be shocked if Kuroo didn’t get this job.

After about 30 minutes Kuroo walked out with a bright expression on his face.

“I got a job!”

Bokuto smiled, “great job, now let’s get home to celebrate.”

“I wonder where I’ll go tonight after dinner,” Kuroo muttered to himself as he stirred the contents in the pan.

Bokuto sat at the couch, waiting patiently for the omega to finish his cooking. Kuroo had insisted on making a real dinner for Bokuto tonight since all he ever ate was microwaveable meals. 

The alpha couldn’t help but watch as the tall male hurried around the kitchen, chopping, pouring and stirring every so often. 

It was cute to watch Kuroo act normal. Lately he had been through so much, and it was nice to see him finally winding down and feeling a bit safer. Bokuto wished this sight didn’t have to be temporary. He wanted Kuroo to find a house and be safe and comfortable always.

“Okay it’s ready,” Kuroo yelled bringing the bowls to the couch.

“Oh,” Bokuto looked up, “Dont you wanna eat at the table?”

Kuroo looked over at the kitchen table that sat empty, then he looked at the couch and Bokuto.

“Nah this seems more like our style,” he said before sitting down and dipping his chopsticks in his bowl.

“Do you like yakisoba?” Kuroo asked as he slurped some noodles into his mouth.

Bokuto was caught off guard when he looked down at the contents of the bowl. 

Yakisoba was his favorite dish. He used to eat it when he was younger.

“Uh yeah, it’s actually my favorite.”

He took a big mouthful of noodles out of the bowl and almost moaned at how good it was. This was probably one of the best home made meals he’s had in his whole adult life. Bokuto continued eating the noodles in sheer delight.

“Kuroo this is so good, where did you learn how to cook like this,” Bokuto asked, sipping the broth from the bowl.

Kuroo started in shock, as Bokuto downed the bowl in almost 2 minutes.

“M-my mom,” Kuroo said looking at his full bowl, “she was really good at cooking good food.”

Bokuto leaned back on the couch. Watching Kuroo eat his noodles in silence. He kind of wanted to take his bowl too, but he wouldn’t.

“So where are you going after this?” Bokuto asked instead.

Kuroo didn’t speak. He tapped his chop sticks in the bowl of noodles, searching for an answer. How do you tell your friend you have nowhere to go?

“Mm, not sure,” Kuroo answered quietly. “I’ve got a job now, but I don’t have money yet so I’ll probably find a-“

“Why don’t you just stay?” Bokuto interrupted. He had been thinking of asking the entire time, but was trying to wait for Kuroo to tell him whether or not he had somewhere to be or not.

Kuroo looked at the alpha with wide eyes, “I can’t just stay here and use all your stuff for free.”

“I like the company,” Bokuto said smiling. And this was trus, he really did enjoy having Kuroo around. To be honest, Bokuto’s house felt a lot less depressing when Kuroo was in it.

The two were quiet again for a while. Kuroo didn’t dare touch his food. He felt horrible for imposing on Bokuto.

“I don’t want to be a bother-“

“Tetsu,” Bokuto smiled, “You’re my friend, I want to help you. So it’s not a bother.”

Kuroo’s face turned a dark shade of red. Bokuto used his given name. It sent chills down kuroo’s spine. Only Bokuto’s voice effected him in such a way.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked placing his bowl on the coffee table.

Bokuto leaned in to grab a noodle out of kuroo’s bowl.

“Positive. It’s okay,” Bokuto nodded.

Bokuto was such a good alpha, Kuroo thought. He was taking care of Kuroo and they weren’t even mates. It made Kuroo feel jealous of the omega that got to have Bokuto forever.

“Okay,” Kuroo gave in, “but you get to sleep in your bed! I’ll take the couch since I’m invading your privacy.”

“Kuroo you’re not-“

“And once I make money at my job I’ll pay you back for everything,” Kuroo finished, yanking the bowl of noodles away from Bokuto who was getting awfully close.

Bokuto’s face softened, “okay, sounds good to me.”

Kuroo smiled, grabbing a noodle from his bowl and dangling it in front of Bokuto before yanking it back and eating it. 

That’s sort of like what’s happening now. Kuroo’s dangling right in front of Bokuto, but he can’t reach out and take him as a mate.


	5. An omegas heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U guessed it... I didn’t spell check hehe

For the next few days, Bokuto had to work, and Kuroo had started his new job. The two had been living pretty well together so far. No bumps in the road.

Until today.

Bokuto had come home from work late that night. Walked into the house to find it empty. As he walked farther into the apartment, he noticed kuroo’s clothes strewn across the floor leading to the couch.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto called out a bit concerned. 

Immediately Bokuto’s scent glands were attacked by the smell of an omega in heat.

Sweet sugar mixed with butter and vanilla, filled Bokuto’s nose as he got closer and closer to the omega who lay past out on the couch. 

Bokuto suddenly couldn’t restrain himself. The alpha crawled on top of the omega who had woke up from the pressure on him.

“Ngh bokuto,” Kuroo spoke in a raspy tone. His body was hot.

Bokuto knew this was wrong, but god it felt so right. He knew that Kuroo was the one for him, but Kuroo still hadn’t returned the feelings. He didn’t want their first time together to be as friends, but at this moment he couldn’t find it in him to stop himself from licking at kuroo’s neck, getting a deeper satisfaction of kuroo’s scent.

Kuroo let out a tiny whimper at the contact. His head was spinning. He wanted Bokuto inside of him, but he knew this was just the heat talking. Right?

“K-koutarou, please,” he moaned, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to the alpha on top of him.

Bokuto dug his fingers into Kuroo thighs. He had to get a hold of himself. This could get bad really fast. Kuroo wasn’t even on the pill, and they hadn’t decided to be mates yet. 

The timing of this heat was majorly off. It couldn’t have come at a worse time.

“I can’t Kuroo,” Bokuto stood fast trying to get himself out of the thick scent Kuroo had wrapped him in.

The omega whined in response.

Bokuto sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had to get Kuroo somewhere else. 

He held his breath and scooped up the omega quickly, rushing him to Bokuto’s bedroom, and laying Kuroo gently on the bed.

The alpha then hurried out of the room and slammed the door, “listen, you can have my room for the week.”

Bokuto looked down and noticed the bulge forming in his hands. Fuck. He needed to get out here before he did something he regretted.

The alpha quickly headed to the bathroom, and washing his face with water. He looked in the mirror, his face was reddened. This was from the omegas heat. Bokuto hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already turned on.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, “hello?” 

“Hey Bokuto, do y’all wanna grab dinner with us tonight?” Iwaizumi asked.

He assumed it was the whole gang. This wouldn’t be bad. Maybe he could ask the omegas how to help Kuroo.

“Yeah I’ll come.”

Bokuto hung up with iwaizumi after a bit and walked to his bedroom door.

“Kuroo, I’m gonna be going out tonight, I’ll be home later. Call me if you need anything.”

The omega let out a small whimper in response and Bokuto wondered if he should check on him, but thought against it.

“Bokuto where’s tetsu?” Oikawa questioned as he sipped his drink.

“He’s just started his heat.”

Kenma turned his head, “then why’re you here?”

Bokuto gave him a puzzled look before taking a bite of food.

“Y’all should be fucking if he’s in heat,” Oikawa said in such a matter of fact tone than Bokuto began to choke on his food and started to cough.

“We aren’t a pair Oikawa,” he said between coughs.

Then Iwaizumi spoke, “Bokuto, Dont you think you’re holding yourself back?”

Again Bokuto shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to say. Yes he was holding back, but at the same time he wasn’t sure how to bring up the idea of becoming a pair with Kuroo.

“We haven’t even talked about becoming a pair, I don’t even know if he likes me or not.”

“But he’s your fated pair, right?” Akaashi intervened.

That was true, but Bokuto still felt nervous to speak about it with Kuroo.

“If he really is meant for you, I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing you are. You should just be the alpha and tell him how you feel,” Iwaizumi added.

“I just don’t want him to get weirded out and hate me. Just because we’re fated doesn’t mean he will choose me, people don’t always choose their fated mate. Y’all are just lucky,” Bokuto spoke almost annoyed that he was even talking about this. But at the same time he wanted the reassurance.

The group was quiet as they ate for a bit, almost like everyone was thinking about it.

“I still think y’all can have sex as friends,” Oikawa murmured looking down at his food.

Bokuto shot him a look that meant ‘dude give it a rest’.

“I’m serious though! Coming from an omega, heats are difficult and sometimes we need to be held through it and sex is the only way,” Oikawa said looking at his friend.

“Oikawa’s right,” Kenma added. Oikawa smiled wrapping an arm around Kenma, who looked annoyed, but a happy annoyed that only Kenma was capable of expressing.

“I don’t want to have sex with someone who’s not going to be my mate,” Bokuto shook his head.

“Well if you say that you sound like a virgin,” Iwaizumi laughed.

Bokuto stiffened. A blush crossed his face and his mouth formed into one thin line.

“Bokuto no way, you’re a virgin still? But you’ve dated other omegas,” akaashi furrowed his brows.

“Y-yeah, but I didn’t want to go that far. They just weren’t the one,” Bokuto scratched the back of his head, a blush still dancing across his face. 

Once again an almost awkward silence formed, but this time everyone was looking at Bokuto, unsure of how to continue on the conversation.

“Well, you’re omega sure isn’t a virgin, so I’m sure he could help you ou-“ Oikawa started but stopped when Bokuto glared.

“I’m not having sex with him. Not as friends,” he said firmly.

The group nodded their head before continuing to eat.

But Bokuto couldn’t eat anymore, he felt sick. He just wanted to be with Kuroo, but Kuroo couldn’t recognize his feelings. Maybe Iwaizumi was right. Maybe he should just do it and be the alpha he was suppose to be.

Kuroo’s eyes were hazy. His skin was hot an itchy and it felt as if the soft blue bedding was to rough for his sensitive skin.

The room smelt like Bokuto. Woodsy and fresh. It wrapped him up like a warm blanket, coating him in it, and turning him on even more. He wished it would stop, but the alphas scent was everywhere and his body was screaming for the alpha.

This was something new to Kuroo. Of course he went into heat, but it had never been this intense. He blamed it on the alphas scent. 

Kuroo ran his finger tips over the spot that Bokuto had licked. It made his scent gland sensitive. He felt himself getting even wetter and his erection grow even stronger.

He grabbed at the alphas pillows and moved his hand down to his opening. It was really wet. Slowy, Kuroo slid his finger in and out, breathing in the scent that the pillow was soaked in.

After a while he added another and then another until his was panting. Kuroo rolled onto his hands and knees, trembling as he fingered himself. His dick dropped with precum and he leaned deeper into the pillow. 

“Nghhh,” Kuroo whimpered as he felt himself growing closer. His breath was rigid and he fingered himself, legs growing weak as his slick dripped down his legs.

“Mm- ah- ahh koutarou,” Kuroo moaned intensely as he came. He fell onto his stomach, body trembling as he fell back into the arousing scent. This relief was only temporary, and nothing compared to what an alpha could do, but Kuroo didn’t have one of those.

He wished he did, but each time he thought of an alpha, the only person who came to mind was Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto.

“Kuroo? I’m home.”

The front door closed and Kuroo could hear foot steps leading to the door.

Bokuto leaned his back on the door, “you okay?”

Kuroo felt like he was in a trance. He crawled out of the bed, completely naked and sat against the door. 

“Have sex with me,” Kuroo practically begged. His voice was hoarse and weak at the same time.

Bokuto smiled sadly, “Kuroo we can’t do-“

“Just as friends,” Kuroo added. His eyes welled up with tears but he didn’t know why. His body begged for Bokuto, and his neck ached for a mark from an alpha.

Bokuto sighed, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. Yeah, just as friends. Because that’s all they were to Kuroo.

Bokuto slid down against the floor till his was sitting on the floor. He wondered if Kuroo was leaning up against the door too. Bokuto sighed dropping his head down. He felt a tear fall down and quickly wiped it. 

What a brutal way to get friend zoned, he thought.


	6. This is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dIdNt sPeLl ChEcK

The next few days went by pretty hard. Bokuto went to work each day, but when he got home, it was almost depressing.

There was no Kuroo waiting at the couch.

No food cooking on the stove, waiting for Bokuto eat.

No noise at all really. Bokuto hadn’t realized how much Kuroo had really changed his life. 

When Bokuto thinks backs to the times he was alone, he would call it sad or depressing, but at the time Bokuto thought he was fine.

What was depressing was that Bokuto wasn’t in the room with Kuroo helping him through his heat. Bokuto became painfully aware of his feelings during this time. So much that he felt like confessing a few times, but then decided against it, because Kuroo only called him a friend.

Speaking of Kuroo, it was the fifth and probably final day of his heat. He was finally coming off of his high, and god what a painful heat it had been. It made him question a lot of things regarding Bokuto. 

Like why did Kuroo get off thinking about Bokuto’s muscular body all over his, and why did Kuroo want Bokuto to bite at his neck and claim him.

But Kuroo wasn’t dumb. Well maybe a little at first. He knew what this was. He had developed a crush on this alpha. The boy had realized the night he asked Bokuto to have sex, as friends. The pain in Kuroo’s heart when he said ‘friends’ was almost unbearable.

The problem was, Kuroo didn’t want to tell Bokuto his feelings. He just couldn’t. It was too scary. He was an omega after all, these things were difficult. 

If Kuroo confessed and Bokuto didn’t feel the same, he could get kicked out of the apartment, and he would never get to see Bokuto again. Bokuto would hate him if he found out, and Kuroo wasn’t ready for that. He loved Bokuto.

The omega rolled out of bed. He felt much better today, and his heat was practically over. Bokuto had probably just gotten off work so he would be home soon.

The omega walked through the house and to the laundry room. He hadn’t done his laundry all week so now was a good time to start.

When Bokuto got home he was beyond tired. As he walked through the kitchen he smelt the familiar scent of his omega in heat. Well not his omega, just Kuroo. His friend.

It was much stronger than it usually was. It usually seeped through the crack under the doorway just enough to be pleasant and not enough to bombard Bokuto and send him into a arousal of his own.

But today something was different. Maybe the omega had been moving around the house, his heat was almost up. 

Bokuto couldn’t take it. He was already fully erect. His own scent glands ached.

He grasped his member softly and started to move in up and down motions. He knew this was so wrong. But kuroo was probably going to be in the bedroom all night so this was okay. Well as okay as jerking off in your own kitchen could be.

“Hey bo-“ Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, his words caught at his throat.

Bokuto stopped too. He was mortified. His hand was still in his pants, holding his dick. 

Kuroo was holding a laundry basket, and Bokuto assumed he had just finished doing it. What horrible luck this alpha had.

“K-Kuroo-“

The omega suddenly dropped the basket on the ground and walked up to Bokuto.

Kuroo scent had grown stronger. He was giving off a crazy amount of pheromones at the sight he was seeing. He felt what ever was left of his heat take over.

Bokuto could see it in the omegas eyes. They were extremely dilated and Bokuto knew something bad would happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop Kuroo from falling to his knees.

“Lemme help,” Kuroo slurred as his mouth drooled. 

He hungrily took Bokuto’s length into his mouth. He bobbed his head excitedly moving up and down the large length. Kuroo knew this was bad. Like, bad bad.

He need to get a hold of himself and stop but god he couldn’t. He body told him no. Maybe his heat really wasn’t over. 

Kuroo started to pull his head away, but to his shock Bokuto ran his hand through kuroo’s Black bedhead and guided it back down toward the base of his dick.

Kuroo continued the motion over and over, drooling out of the corners of his mouth. He felt his legs getting weak again and he knew he was getting wet. His own dick throbbed as well.

Bokuto couldn’t stop himself either. It felt too good. Plus Kuroo was in heat so this was helping right? The omega was obviously so absorbed in his own heat driven mind to care whether or not Bokuto was enjoying it. But Bokuto did enjoy it. 

He gripped the omegas hair tightly as he came into the back of kuroo’s throat. 

Silence struck and Bokuto knew that what came after would be either really bad or really awkward. 

Kuroo pulled away from Bokuto’s dick and a trail of spit and cum trailed from the tip of Bokuto’s dick to kuroo’s lip, breaking when he sat back on his knees. 

Bokuto turned to grab a napkin from the kitchen sink and handed it to Kuroo.

“I... I’m sorry,” Bokuto said breathlessly as he handed it to him.

Kuroo didn’t like that. He didn’t like the apology. Why was Bokuto apologizing. Did he not understand. Kuroo was in love with him. Was that not enough to show him that. He felt his eyes sting but he wouldn’t cry.

“Uh, no.... no it’s fine. I’m an omega so, that’s what I’m here for,” Kuroo said awkwardly as he went to pick up his laundry.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto tilted his head, he had a sorry look on his face. He hadn’t meant to take advantage of Kuroo being an omega at all.

The omega hurried over to the closet in the living room where he had been keeping all of his clothes.

Bokuto wanted to say something. He wanted tell Kuroo that it wasn’t just because he was in heat. He wanted to tell Kuroo he love him.

Kuroo’s phone rang breaking the awkard silence.

“Hey Kenma hows it going? Oh yeah my heats basically over today was the last day.”

Bokuto listened for a minute, but then decided not to eavesdrop and went to his bedroom.

This however only made him more upset, because the omega that he yearned for had his scent marked all over Bokuto’s room.


	7. Kuroo makes a move

The next day wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t serene either. It was like the two were just coexisting with each other, like squirrels and birds do. Not really communicating with each other but not bothering each other either. 

Bokuto didn’t like it. Their friends were coming over today, and if it continued to be this awkard, they would start to ask what was up.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto turned to looked at the omega who was making dinner for everyone. 

The omega turned quietly and looked at the alpha. His eyes seemed like they were begging for some form of communication.

“Bokuto I’m really sorry I came onto you like that. I was in heat, and it just happened, I hope you can forgive me,” Kuroo spoke with his eyebrows furrowed the whole time.

Bokuto hadn’t noticed how worried Kuroo was about Bokuto’s thoughts on what happened. It made Bokuto feel horrible for making the omega feel like that. Maybe he should just confess. He should just be the alpha he was born to be and take the lead.

“Tetsurou, I’m not mad, I-“

The doorbell rang breaking Bokuto’s words. 

Kuroo turned and answered the door, greeting their friends as they mulled into the living room.

“We brought beer,” Oikawa yelled as he walked toward their fridge.

Kuroo walked back to the kitchen quickly and took out the dinner, putting it on plates for their friends. Bokuto took a few of the plate over to the table and Kuroo brought over the rest.

Everyone ate the food and drank too. For the first time in a while Bokuto didn’t feel nervous in his own home, though he did feel it whenever his eyes met Kuroo’s every once in a while.

After a while it was obvious that Oikawa was a bit too drunk. Iwaizumi probably was too though. Bokuto and Akaashi remained pretty composed, though Kuroo could tell by the way Bokuto’s smile drooped a bit lower that he was slowly getting closer to the state Oikawa was in.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were laughing at god knows what. It was like every time Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa he started cracking up and when the omega was laughing, Iwaizumi couldnt help but laugh as well.

“You two get along really well together,” Kuroo smiled.

“Well duh, we’re fated,” Oikawa smiled as he took another swig if beer.

Kuroo tipped a brow, “fated?”

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi who’s eye brows raised.

Kenma spoke, “Kuroo, you don’t know what it means to be fated?”

Kuroo shook his head in genuine confusion, “I don’t know a lot about secondary genders, my mom and dad died when I was young, and my school never talked about it.”

That made a lot of sense, Bokuto thought. Maybe that’s why Kuroo hadn’t noticed they were a fated pair. Perhaps he had noticed the signs but didn’t know what they meant.

Kenma smiled softly, for some reason Kuroo held a special place in Kenma’s heart. The omega was strong willed, but a bit dull minded. He lacked proper education and manners, but Kenma could tell Kuroo had a good heart and was full of good intentions.

“A fated pair is something that happens between an alpha and omega. It’s a bond that is preexisting, even before you meet. But when you do meet, something in you tells you that it’s meant to be. Usually their scent gets stronger around you and sometimes you release a lot of pheromones when they’re around.”

“Does everyone find their mate?” Kuroo asked, half curious, but half wanting to know if Bokuto had found his.

“No not always, sometimes they never meet, that’s why me and Akaashi, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa are considered really luck and rare.”

Kuroo nodded his head.

“Usually theirs a moment when you’re around them that makes you realize they’re the one.” Kenma added, encouraging Kuroo to try and think of a time that he had felt that way for Bokuto. 

Kuroo could’ve thought of many times where he held a deep appreciation for alphas in his life. He’d dated a few before deciding they were all awful. But none of them screamed oh my god I need them with me for the rest of my life.

But... he sure did like having Bokuto in his life. Even though they were just friends.

Oikawa leaned over from his spot and sloppily cupped a hand around kuroo’s ear.

“It’s usually when you’re in heat,” he whispered, though it wasn’t really a whisper. Most of the table heard it.

Kuroo blushed hard at that. So it was Bokuto. His fated mate was Bokuto. Then he began to feel sad. It was like a rush of emotions hit him. Bokuto didn’t want to be with him during his heat so Bokuto didn’t feel the same. What if kuroo’s fate was messed up and only he was fated to Bokuto. What if Bokuto was fated to someone else and he didn’t share the same connection.

He shook his head. He needed to stop. The omega grabbed a bottle of beer and took a long chug of it. He would need it.

“Kenma you’re such a pretty omega I’m jealous,” Oikawa shouted. Now all of the omegas were hammered. The alphas were okay for the most part, but Iwaizumi would probably have to car pool with akaashi tonight.

“Kenma giggled as he hugged Oikawa tightly, “noo your the prettiest.”

Everyone stood in the kitchen talking about different things and occasionally arguing over nonsense that they wouldn’t even remember in the morning. 

“But Kuroo, you’re prettier than both of us aren’t you,” Oikawa grinned as he reached for the other omega. 

Kuroo was drunk, but not to the extent of Kenma or Oikawa. He felt a bit off, and things were definitely slipping from his mouth a lot easier than usual, but he wasn’t to the point of falling over like Oikawa or giggling every second like Kenma. 

“Ah, no I’m definitely not pretty at all. You two have me beat by a long shot,” Kuroo said. He didn’t know why he said that, everything just slipped out and now he was sharing his insecurities with everyone.

“Tsk,” Bokuto said, “You must me crazy of you don’t think you’re beautiful.”

Shit, Bokuto thought. He’d slipped up. He wasn’t even that drunk. 

He watched as Kuroo blush. His face looked confused but, happy? 

A small smile graced the omegas face. 

“Ooo, someone’s crus-“ Oikawa pokes at kuroo’s red cheeks but stopped as Kuroo put a hand over the omegas mouth. Luckily Bokuto was facing the other way when Oikawa had said that. Kuroo hoped he hadn’t noticed.

Bokuto wasn’t making it very easy for Kuroo to get over him.

After a while longer, everyone started to leave. Akaashi was the last one out.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi spoke before the other man could shut the door.

Akaashi peered over Bokuto’s shoulder to look at the tipsy omega in his living room, who flopped on the couch.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked.

Akashi looked at his childhood friend. He had grown into such a strong alpha, and Akaashi found it odd that he would ever have to say this to Bokuto. 

“Usually when you want something, you make sure you get it,” Akaashi answered.

Bokuto sighed at his friend. He knew where this was going. 

“Akaashi-“

“Bokuto, mate him, before it’s too late and he finds someone new. Just because you’re fated doesn’t mean he will stay if you don’t ask him to.”

Bokuto nodded a bit embarrassed. Akaashi was right. Bokuto was never one to be so shy about things like this, so he didn’t know why he was like this towards Kuroo.

the house was quiet again. Kuroo was passed out on his couch and Bokuto went to his own room. 

He sighed as he leaned into his mattress, still above the blanket. 

Rolling on his back, he stared at the ceiling. Rain patted softly on the window. Bokuto knew he had to tell Kuroo how he felt. Kuroo deserved to know that he had a fated mate. But when would Bokuto do it? 

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Kuroo was shaken awake by the sound of thunder literally shaking the entire apartment. He could hear the sirens going off outside, signaling that there was either a Severe thunderstorm warning or a tornado.

He quickly grabbed the remote turning on the tv. His hands were shaky. These things always scared him. Suddenly he was completely sobered.

The fact that a storm could turn his entire work upside down or even kill him had horrified him from a very young age and he never grew out of it. 

When the tv signal was static, Kuroo stood to go to Bokuto’s room, and ask what he should do.

When he opened the door, Bokuto was sleeping.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo asked as he walked to the edge of the bed.

After a few seconds Bokuto opened his eyes, but it was too dark to see him. 

He stretched, moving his arms to rest above his head, “what is it?”

“The sirens are going off, can you help me get the tv signal on,” 

“Those are just for thunderstorms, we won’t get a tornado today,” Bokuto said groggily.

Kuroo could tell he was falling back asleep.

“Just go back to sleep, it’s okay,” Bokuto said sleepily, he closed his eyes again, arms still over his head.

The room went quiet again. Thunder shook the room violently and lightning danced across Kuroo through the window.

There was no way Kuroo was going back in the living room with the rain like this.

Bokuto felt his bed dip from an unexpected weight, and he shot his eyes open when he felt Kuroo nuzzle his body up to Bokuto’s.

To an even more shocking extent, the omega wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s stomach.

Bokuto could feel his own heart racing.

“Kuroo Wha-“

“I’m scared,” Kuroo spoke above Bokuto, still not letting go of the alpha next to him.

Bokuto didn’t say anything, but nodded his head. Should he confess now? Probably not, because if Kuroo rejected him it would be very awkard to be in the same bed.

“This is okay isn’t it?” Kuroo asked quietly. He was waiting. Waiting for Bokuto to say he felt the same, if he did. Or he was waiting for Bokuto to shove him away and say he was being weird.

Bokuto swallowed hard. He prayed Kuroo couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

“Yeah, yeah this is okay,” Bokuto answered.

He grew a bit of confidence and slowly pulled one of his arms from above him, down to wrap around the small of kuroo’s back. 

Thunder once again shook the room. Bokuto wondered which was louder, the thunder or his fucking heart beating outside of his rib cage.


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t spell check

Bokuto woke up startled by the warm and heavy weight on his chest.

When he looked down, he saw the fluffy bedhead that only Kuroo could possess. The boy was beautiful when he slept. His face was squished on Bokuto’s chest, mouth slightly open. Bokuto grabbed one of his lips softly and felt the smooth, pink skin.

Kuroo pulled his lip into his mouth and bit it, before rolling on his back.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo opened his eyes slowly.

It sent chills down Bokuto’s spin fo heat Kuroo say his name like that. His voice was soft and it sounded groggy, since he just woke up.

The two looked at each other for a minute. For some reason it wasn’t awkward, at least for Bokuto. 

Bokuto looked at the omegas eyes which had grown so familiar to him over the past month. The omegas hair covered one of the hazelnut colored eyes, and it was messier than usual.

The alpha brushed kuroo’s hair a bit out of his eye, and chuckled when it snapped right back.

“Your bed heads untamable,” Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo blushed hard.

Bokuto placed a hand on kuroo’s cheek when he was finished messing with the omegas hair. This was honestly just a way to distract himself from the intense anxiousness he felt in the pit of his stomach. He wondered why he was being so confident all of a sudden. He was finally doing everything he had wanted to do from the beginning.

Kuroo laughed sitting up, “I’ll go make us something to eat.”

Bokuto watched as the omega left, then he sat up himself, and went to go freshen up.

Man he really slept for a while today. Probably because they were drinking. 

As he walked out of the kitchen he found Kuroo pouring the food into bowls. 

When he walked to the table, Bokuto followed stopping to look at the contents of the bowl.

“Your favorite right? I added extra chicken because I know you lik-“

“I love you.” Bokuto said bluntly. Oh god. Why did he say that. Why on earth would he do this to himself. Kuroo was making a face that Bokuto couldn’t even understand. He could tell what the omega was thinking at all.

The omega put down the bowls quietly and turned to look at Bokuto.

To Bokuto’s shock the omega actually wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and hugged him. 

“Kur-“

“I love you too you idiot! What the hell took you so long! I was dying in my heat all by myself!” Kuroo hit his fist on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Wait y-you love me too,” Bokuto asked, baffled.

“Of course I do Koutarou,” the omega said. 

That’s all it took for Bokuto to grab the omegas face and pull him into a sloppy kiss, squeezing kuroo’s waist like he would disappear if he would let go.

The noodles seemed less important as Bokuto felt his body start to crave kuroo’s thick, sweet scent. 

He pulled Kuroo to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed, and crawling on top of

Bokuto couldn’t find it in him to stop. It was too good to be true. He slid his hand under kuroo’s shirt, but was stopped when Kuroo grabbed his wrist. 

“Hate to say this, but our foods gonna get cold if we continue.”

Bokuto smiled leaning his chin on kuroo’s chest. Kuroo presses his thumb against Bokuto’s soft cheek. It felt so right. Like kuroo’s hand was meant to touch Bokuto and only Bokuto.

“Okay, let’s eat,” bokuto sighed pulling kuroo’s arm.

As the two walked Kuroo chuckled, “I can’t believe you confessed your love to me over a bowl of yakisoba.”

Bokuto huffed too. “It wasnt just the yakisoba.”

“I know. You’re my fated mate right?” Kuroo smiled.

And then Bokuto woke up. 

It was just a Dream? Seriously??

Bokuto sat up promptly and looked around the room. Kuroo wasn’t even here. He stood to his feet but instantly felt dizzy.

Was he sick? Did he drink to much? No. Oh god, was he seriously going into his rut?

It came early this time. Ruts only happen once every three months, but when they do come, it’s the equivalent to an omega in heat.

He stumbled out of his bedroom trying to find Kuroo. He wasn’t really sure why. The omega was cleaning the living room. 

“Hey bo,” he smiled.

The alpha staggered to the couch before flopping down on it, unable to move. He could feel his dick throbbing in his pants.

His breathing was rigid and he knew Kuroo could tell what was happening.

Suddenly the omega crawled on top of Bokuto, “let me help, since you helped me.”

Bokuto shook his head, “Kuroo Dont,” but the omega continued pulling at the alphas belt.

Once the belt was off Kuroo wasted not time shoving his hands down Bokuto’s underwear, only stopping when Bokuto grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Kuroo stop,” he growled. His eyes could shoot daggers.

“But why,” Kuroo asked. Hadn’t they just had a huge break through. They slept together last night. Did Bokuto still not notice kuroo’s feelings?

“I’m a virgin,” the alpha said in a low almost embarrassed voice. “And I only wanna do it with my mate.”

Oh.

Kuroo felt his eyes swell with tears.

So this meant Bokuto didn’t feel the same at all. Kuroo stood up, tears streaming down his face.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked breathlessly. Why had the omega started crying? Had Bokuto done something to upset him?

“You’re dense,” Kuroo yelled as he walked to the door.

“W-what are you talking about?” Bokuto sat up, but felt too dizzy and leaned back.

Kuroo glared at him. How could he not understand, “ugh! Alphas are so dense!”

Bokuto watched as the omega walked out the door and slammed it. Well. He fucked up again. Maybe this time Kuroo would leave for good. 

Then Bokuto’s chances would be ruined for ever.

The alpha sighed deeply. He had no idea why he was so scared to say that he was in love with Kuroo. He was just scared to lose him. He didn’t want Kuroo to not feel the same. But what if Kuroo did feel the same. Maybe that’s why he was so upset.

Kuroo walked through the streets, a crying mess. He was embarrassed, not just with how he was acting but with the situation that just unfolded. 

Where should he go. He pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he wondered who he usually called when he was in distress. 

It was always Bokuto. This only made him cry hard.

He decided to dial Kenma.

“K-Kenma, can I talk to you,” he cried.

“Kuroo? Are you okay? Do you want to come over?”

“Can I?” He hiccuped. He felt so vulnerable like this.

“Of course. I’m with Oikawa,” Kenma said softly.

The two hung up and Kuroo headed towards Kenma and akaashi’s apartment.

When he got to Kenma’s house, both of the omegas hugged him and pulled him into the apartment.

Kuroo had only been to Kenma’s place a few times to drop off dinner. It was nice. Much bigger than bokutos. 

They sat him on the couch and Oikawa brought over a bowl that have green goop in it.

“We’re doing face masks,” Oikawa said holding up a spoon with goop.

“What happened Kuroo?” Kenma asked as turn to let Oikawa put the home made green goo on his face. 

Kuroo sniffled, “I’m just in love with him,” he cried softly. His words were so quiet his friends almost didn’t hear it.

Oikawa and Kenma looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Well did you tell him?” Oikawa yelled.

Kuroo looked up and blushed. 

“No but last night I came and slept in his room and he didn’t push me away. So I thought maybe he liked me,” Kuroo’s tears had died down, but he still sniffled as he spoke.

“Kuroo, did he tell you how he felt?” Kenma asked, confused as to why Kuroo was so upset. As far as he could tell, they both liked each other, and should have been dating at this point.

“This morning his rut came,” Kuroo sighed. He allowed Oikawa to put the mysterious goo on his face now too.

“Oh that’s rough, those only happen once every few months,” Oikawa spoke as he wiped kuroo’s face.

“Yeah and so I said I’d help him, and I thought he would understand that I was saying I wanted to be with him, but then he pushed me away and told me he only wanted to do it with his mate.”

Oikawa turned to Kenma genuinely confused. At this point Bokuto was just being shy. He really needed to just get over it.

“Boys are stupid sometimes,” Oikawa shook his head, “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

Kuroo didn’t say anything for a while. Akaashi and Iwaizumi opened the front door to the apartment and their omegas welcomed them in.

Kuroo felt so jealous.

“You know for a little bit,” Kuroo started shakily, he knew he was being ridiculously dramatic but he was in pain. He never felt like this for anyone else.

Iwaizumi and Akaashi looked at Kenma confused, and Kenma pushed his mouth into one thin line.

The two alphas listened as well.

“For a minute I thought that he would be my fated mate,” Kuroo teared up.

He looked at Oikawa who was wiping away the tears that had mixed with the face mask.

“I guess I just got ahead of myself and didn’t think about Bokuto’s feelings.”

Akaashi frowned. This wasn’t right. This isn’t what suppose to happen.

“I’m sorry Tetsu,” Oikawa answered, “I kind of thought you two were fated as well.”

“Me too,” Kenma added.

Oikawa finished putting the face mask on everyone and hugged Kuroo. 

“Tetsu, we’re going to a bar tonight! You should come!” Oikawa smiled.

“It might take your mind off things,” Iwaizumi added.

Kenma turned to give Akaashi a knowing look. Kuroo watched. It was like they were telepathic. He wondered what they were saying.

Akaashi nodded his head, “we will meet y’all there, I have to go somewhere first.”

Kuroo played with the fabric of his shorts. Why’d it have to be like this? He wished Bokuto would just feel the same. How could Kuroo feel so close to Bokuto without Bokuto even sharing feelings for him.

It was just kuroo’s luck. He had always been given the hardest challenges in life. It was never just easy for him. If he had not met Bokuto, he would’ve never had to go through all of this.

Then he looked up and Oikawa and Kenma who were staring at the tv. 

If he hadn’t met Bokuto, he never would’ve met these two either though. 

And Kuroo would have probably been raped and pregnant by now if Bokuto hadn’t saved him. 

So maybe he is glad he met Bokuto. He just wished for more than Bokuto would give him.

Bokuto sighed looked at the pile of tissues he had gathered over the past few hours. 

He hadn’t moved from the couch. His rut was particularly aggressive this time. He hadn’t gotten a minute to even call Kuroo and asked where he was or if he was okay. 

Thinking about Kuroo just got him hard all over again. He groaned and grabbed about tissue, before jerking it for the millionth time.

The thing is, it would be so much easier for Bokuto if he would just fucking confess to Kuroo. He just couldn’t find the right time to do it. And he didn’t want it to back fire. He also didn’t want to lose Kuroo though, and he might’ve just now.

Kuroo probably hated him now. Bokuto didn’t really know why though. 

Dense. He called him dense. What the hell does that even mean. Dense about what?

He sighed grabbing another tissue to wipe away more cum. This was never ending torture.

Kuroo had spent the entire day with Oikawa and Kenma, watching movies and online shopping. Kuroo of course didn’t buy anything, but nothings wrong with browsing.

At around 8 o’clock the omegas started to head over to the bar. Kuroo didn’t really want to go, but he didn’t want to be at home either, when Bokuto was dangling himself right in front of Kuroo.

They headed over to the bar and waited for the alphas to come from where ever they were going.

Bokuto sat up when he got a knock on his door.

“Bokuto it’s Akaashi and Iwaizumi,” they yelled from the other side of the door.

“I can’t come out,” Bokuto yelled. His voice sounded like shit. He felt like he was going crazy. His skin burnt and his face was pink. This must’ve been how Kuroo felt.

“Bokuto, we saw Kuroo today,” Iwaizumi said.

This seemed to have gotten Bokuto up and moving. He unlocked the door and looked at his friends.

“Is he okay,” Bokuto asked gripping the wall. He was a mess.

“He was crying a lot... what are you doing Bokuto?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto looked at him a bit confused, though he knew what the alpha meant. 

“Why aren’t you mating with him. Isn’t it obvious? He’s in love with you”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. He’s in love with Bokuto. His heart started to beat rapidly and his legs began to shake. That’s why Bokuto’s dense. That’s why. Because he didn’t realize.

“Be an alpha and take your omega before someone else does. We’re all going to the ba-hey” Akaashi yelled as Bokuto shoved past both of them.

Iwaizumi cringed as Bokuto’s scent rolled past him. He was definitely at the peak of his rut.

“Bokuto where are you going,” Iwaizumi grabbed the alphas wrist.

“To get him,” he snapped, trying to pull his wrist free, and ignoring the fact that his skin ached and his arms burnt. 

“Bokuto, you need to use his scent to calm you down take one of his shirts or something,” Akaashi warned.

The alpha nodded his head and went back inside. 

“We’ll meet you there?” Akaashi asked as the turned to leave.

But Bokuto was out the door within seconds gripping at kuroo’s shirt tightly. 

Akaashi shook his head. What a piece of work. 

Kuroo sighed mixing his drink around with the straw. It wasn’t even fun to drink or go out if Bokuto wasn’t gonna be there. 

Oikawa and Kenma were with him but they were having much more fun. He sat between them, half listening to their conversation, half wishing he was with Bokuto. 

“Excuse me,” a man tapped on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Oikawa and Kenma stopped their conversation to look at the other man as well.

He was tall with brown hair that swept completely to the other side. It was slicked down. Nothing like Bokuto’s wild electric hair.

Kuroo stood to look at the man. He wasn’t sure what he needed, but he assumed he would ask Kuroo out, to which Kuroo would say no because he was in love with Bokuto. 

“I noticed you don’t have a mate, so I was wondering-“

Kuroo’s eyes widened as an arm suddenly slammed onto the table.

It was Bokuto. He had completely blocked off Kuroo from the other man.

He smelt strongly of his scent. The woodsy aroma completely engulfed Kuroo and he felt like he was going to go into his own heat. 

Kuroo gasped and pinched his nose shut with his fingers.

“Don’t touch my omega,” Bokuto growled at the man. 

Kuroo had never seen Bokuto like this. It had to be the rut talking.

“Bokuto what are you do-“

Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s wrist tightly, holding him away from the other man.

“You’re omega? ha he’s not even marked,” the other man laughed.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi ran up to the rest of the group. 

“This isn’t going to end well,” Kenma looked at Akaashi.

Akaashi shrugged his shoulders nervously. 

“Bokuto stop it let’s just leave,” Kuroo put a hand on the alphas shoulder. He was scary right now. Kuroo didn’t like it.

“Don’t worry man, I’m not gonna mate him or anything, I just wanted to borrow his body for the nigh-“

Bokuto couldn’t help himself. He pulled back and punched the man in the jaw so hard it sent him flying back into another set of chairs.

“Fuck off man, we’re fated.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Fated? Did that mean he found out.

Bokuto yanked kuroo’s wrist and pulled him out of the bar, leaving Oikawa and Kenma who, although shocked, smiled softly at Kuroo as he turned.

“Bokuto. Bo!” Kuroo begged as he continued yanking Kuroo through the parking lot.

“Koutarou!” He yelled. He needed to know how Bokuto felt.

“Dense? I’m dense Kuroo!? You didn’t say anything to me,” Bokuto turned to the omega who looked scared.

This of course was the alphas rut. He was trying to dominate Kuroo right now. If Kuroo wasn’t careful, Bokuto would try to fuck him in the parking lot. 

“I’ve loved you!” Bokuto yelled. His rut had been soothed thanks to Kuroo. Because they were fated, kuroo’s scent help him calm down.

“I’ve loved you this entire time, but I thought you just wanted to be friends,” bokuto shouted again. He knew he was causing a scene, but nobody was in the parking lot, they were all at the bar.

Kuroo felt his eyes burn. Bokuto felt the same way. This entire time.

“You’re my fated omega Kuroo. How could you not tell me you felt the same,” Bokuto held his keys in one hand and his other hand gripped at his hair.

Kuroo reached up to hug the alpha. This was the first time he’d ever hugged Bokuto. Their scents warped together soothing each other but also turning them on more than ever.

Kuroo’s heat would probably be triggered soon.

Bokuto stood with his arms by his side as the omega hugged him. His scent glands were screaming for more.

“Tetsurou,” he said in no particular way. He wrapped his arms around the omega.

Kuroo’s face was buried in the alphas neck, “take me home. I wanna go home,” he said, voice muffled by Bokuto’s sweatshirt.

Bokuto smiled into the omegas neck.

“Yeah, lets go home.”

Bokuto shoved the omega into his bed the minute they stepped inside. 

“Koutarou, wait,” Kuroo sat up. He felt his own heat coming back into effect now.

When a fated alpha and omega are near each other when one of them is in heat or their rut, it triggers the others as well.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Bokuto pulled off his own shirt and then pulled of kuroo’s as well.

Kuroo felt his legs shaking. He was starting to get wet. 

Bokuto leaned down and took in one of Kuroo nipples, swirling his tongue around it softly.

“Nghh,” Kuroo moaned.

Bokuto’s gold eyes flicked up at him. They looked firey. It almost intimidated Kuroo.

Bokuto moves forward and kisses Kuroo intensely, trailing his hand down into kuroo’s pants. Kuroo’s body felt hot. It felt so good to finally be touched by his alpha. 

The alpha started to trail small, sloppy kisses down kuroo’s neck, stopping to suck hard on kuroo’s scent glands. Kuroo arched his back from this, turning Bokuto on even more.

Bokuto pulled at kuroos pants taking them off in a swift motion.

When he went to grab the omegas underwear as well, Kuroo stopped him.

“Bokuto, we can’t. I’m not on birth control,” Kuroo panted.

Bokuto hovered over him, “I don’t care, I’ve been waiting for this for 25 years.”

Bokuto slid in his finger, pulling it in and out softly. Kuroo was really wet, it was so wet that Bokuto was able to add a second and third finger quickly. 

Kuroo was a painting mess. Bokuto leaned in for another sloppy kiss. 

They’re tongues slid around together perfectly and Bokuto couldn’t help but hold onto kuroo’s hip tightly. 

Kuroo tugged at the waist of Bokuto’s jeans. He traced his fingers down to cup the growing bulge in Bokuto pants.

Bokuto was quick to take everything off. He grabbed a condom from his night stand, rolling it over his dick.

He leaned back over Kuroo, getting himself lined up with kuroo’s entrance.

Kuroo sat up, “this is your first time right?”

Bokuto nodded breathlessly. Kuroo hooked an arm around Bokuto’s neck and pulled them both down until Kuroo was completely on his back.

“You can be rough,” Kuroo whispered.

Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed into Kuroo, causing the omega to yelp in pleasurable pain.

“Hah, Koutarou,” Kuroo begged as he reached out for Bokuto.

Bokuto leaned in to kiss the omega once again, slamming in and out of Kuroo.

Bokuto knew he was probably being a bit too rough but Kuroo looked to good to stop. His face was damp with sweat and his bedhead stuck to his face. His body was smooth and skinny. Almost frail. His long legs wrapped around Bokuto’s shoulders so easily as he pounded into him.

“Tetsurou, can I mark you tonight,” Bokuto asked panting.

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he looked the alpha. His face looked serious. Kuroo couldn’t find any sense of humor in what the alpha said.

“Yes,” Kuroo said sitting up. Bokuto quickly shifted Kuroo until he was on his hands and knees.

He didn’t let up on his aggressiveness. That’s one of the side effects of his rut, he can’t help the feeling of wanting to dominate his omega, and now he finally was.

With each thrust Kuroo felt himself going crazy, he was so close to cumming.

“Koutarou, mark me. Please mark me, he begged as his arms started to give out on him and his legs trembled. Slick dripped from his legs as Bokuto stroked his dick.

He felt the alpha lean down over kuroo’s back and sink his teeth deep into kuroo’s neck.

It was painful, but Kuroo found that this type of pain was worth it.

“I’m cumming,” Kuroo yelled as he came into Bokuto’s hand.

After a few more thrust Bokuto came as well, knotting inside of the omega. 

Breathlessly, he scooped the omegas hips and helped him to his side.

“We’re gonna be like this for a minute,” Bokuto muttered softly.

Kuroo reached his hand around to the back of his neck and felt the wound Bokuto had left. Then he reached up to run his fingers in Bokuto’s hair.

“I love you,” Kuroo said softly, Bokuto could tell the boy was about to fall asleep.

“I love you too,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around the omega.

Bokuto’s rut passed by pretty easily the rest of the week.

“You guys finally mated? Took you long enough!” Oikawa smiled as he helped Kuroo cook.

The boys were baking a cake for fun.

“Yeah, sorry I bothered you guys about it last week,” Kuroo smiled as he piped the icing onto the cake.

Kenma shook his head, wiping the icing off of kuroo’s check, “you weren’t bothering us, we’re friends.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded his head. Akaashi and Iwaizumi has both just gotten off work and we’re sitting on the couch watching their cities volleyball team play.

Volleyball seemed like a weird sport to watch, football seemed more like a popular sport, but volleyball was cool too.

Kuroo smiled as the front door opened again. He knew it was his alpha before he even walked in.

“Yay~” he sang before running up to hug the man in his work clothes.

Bokuto laughed, “You’re covered in frosting.”

In that moment, Bokuto felt like his life was completed. No more microwave meals for one, no more sitting at a table alone with his couple friends, no more sleepless nights alone.

Bokuto had finally found his happiness.

He finally found his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope u enjoyed. I tried finishing all of the chapters in one week so that I would be able to post them all for u today instead of making u wait for an update. I literally worked on this plot for so long so that’s why I didn’t spell check. Lowkey getting sick of it


End file.
